


Straight to Hell

by Lucerous



Category: Every Day (movie 2010), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: Ezra Miller水仙拉郎设定Kevin和Jonah是同校，他年长于Jonah。Kevin - 我们需要谈谈凯文Jonah - 每一天Ashley - 每一天【这妹子只活在电影台词里还只出现了一两次所以文中具体人设完全编的】
Relationships: Kevin Khatchadourian/Jonah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：角色不属于我，他们属于彼此【并不…

扣子解到第三颗，由于汗液的浸润，本就轻薄的白衬衫显得有些透明，低腰裤紧紧贴合着不时扭动的臀部，性感曼妙的曲线一览无余。

老天，他可真诱人

我都快给他掰直了，天呐

舞池里的gay和les们不由自主的惊叹着。

当然，只要Kevin愿意，他随时可以成为焦点，比如现在，他的兴致就相当的高。

Jonah来的有些迟，都怪出门前爸爸逼他去换上那件愚蠢无比的毛衣，尽管他毫不犹豫的在转过厨房目光所能及的街角后就脱掉了它并粗鲁的塞进了书包，而傍晚的交通，从来都不是很顺畅。

舞会上的人比Jonah预计的多了不少，他又来迟了，很是废了一番周折才找到那位已经快玩疯的好朋友，Ashley。

“嘿，Jonah！我还以为你那顽固老爸突然改主意不让你来了呢！”Ashley兴奋的跟他来了个拥抱，随即搂住他的肩膀摇个不停“快！你看看他怎么样！”顺着她手指的方向，Jonah一眼就看到了正在跳舞的Kevin，灵巧如鱼，穿梭在一群试图接近的人群中，性感又自在，表情满是放纵沉迷，略长的刘海微微汗湿，贴在脸侧，又被主人随意的别在耳后。

Jonah猜自己一定摆出了一副傻的冒泡的笑容，幸好人足够多，而处于焦点的那位一定没有注意到这件小事。

“Kevin学长啊啊啊啊！”Ashley为Kevin在音乐结束时那个优雅又精准转身兴奋地尖叫着，眼里闪烁着热切的光芒，看起来下一秒就要晕过去的样子。

“学长？”Jonah并不记得自己的高中有这样一位出色的人物。

“噢，可怜的小Jonah，你一定是太过于沉迷学习了，Kevin也不认识吗？”Ashley惊叹着，这下，就连他们身边的人也向Jonah投来了不赞许的目光。

“他的母亲是知名的旅行作家，我想也许你会读过她的书？Eva Franklin？”Ashley喃喃自语着“当然，Kevin学长本人也相当出色，他很酷又很怪…不太喜欢跟人打交道，上课从来不听教授却拿他一点办法也没有，因为他聪明的可怕，一个人拿下好多重量级竞赛奖项…还有…你应该知道的…他还是我们学校箭术俱乐…”

Ashley的后半句话生生的卡在了嗓子眼里，只因为话题中那位主人公不知何时已经绕到了一个正在专注科普而另一个正在认真倾听的人面前。

“K…Ke…Kevin学长？”Kevin面上仍带着那番热舞过后的汗水和潮红，而他的眼睛里却闪烁着饶有兴趣的光芒。

Ashley手足无措起来，方才还滔滔不绝的话语一下子卡了带，不知如何接续。

“Ashley……”  
Kevin准确的读出了女孩腕上手环外侧刻着的名字  
“希望你不介意我借走一下你的朋友？”

话语间，他并没有待女孩允许的意思，而是微微屈膝，直接向Jonah发出了邀请。

惊慌失措的就像只误入狼窝的小兔子。

Jonah吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，在反应过来什么不可思议的事情发生了之前，他已经被Kevin带进了舞池的中心。

“我……我……”他想说我不太擅长跳舞，想说跟我一起跳舞只会让你丢脸，而这些话通通湮没在Kevin那双专注的一瞬也不瞬的看着他的眼睛里，他什么也说不出来了。

曲子开始的节奏很缓，Kevin的步调尽可能的配合着这只不太灵敏的兔子，以免他踩到自己从而更加紧张兮兮。

Jonah几乎没法跟上Kevin的步法，他觉得自己笨拙极了，仿佛总比节拍慢反应一步，连四肢都不再由自己掌控。

Kevin的嘴角半是邪恶半是引诱的弯了起来，露出笑容。鼓点随着高潮的到来渐渐密集，而原本贴在Jonah腰部的双手开始游移，随着音乐的强弱，Kevin巧妙的控制着两人之间的物理距离，忽远忽近，若即若离。

Jonah面色一定红的吓人了，他甚至能感受到Kevin似有若无的温热鼻息和那具身体散发出的惊人热度。

周围开始有人尖叫，起哄，夹杂窃窃私语，甚至还有那些饱含暗示性的口哨。

但Jonah已经没有精力在意这些，他几乎忘记该如何去呼吸了。

Kevin的手从腰部一点点向上抚摸，又从腋下穿过虚拢着Jonah，他整个人都被圈在了Kevin的怀里，距离越来越近，外人远远看去，就像他们在大庭广众下肆无忌惮拥抱接吻，舞会的场面看起来更加躁动不安了。

Kevin的指尖顺着Jonah的脊椎线轻轻划到尾部，又暗示性的打了一个圈，夏天的衣服又轻又薄，他能明显感到怀里的兔子下意识的瑟缩，发现这样反而让两人的距离更靠近之后又往回一弹，实在有趣极了，Kevin十分满意，随后，他毫不犹豫的踩碎舞曲的最后一个节拍，结束了这场表演。

Kevin握起他的手，对他露出了一个看似友善的笑容“我叫Kevin，Kevin Franklin.”

“J……Jonah”可怜的Jonah仍在为那一线指尖的热度而颤抖。

一张小纸条被递进了他的手里“也许下次我们可以…一起出去玩，可爱的小家伙。”说罢，Kevin放开了他的手，转身回到了人群之中，继续挑引着围观者的热情，任由快要疯掉的Ashley如箭一般冲到Jonah身边抱着他转圈。

“我的天呐，Kevin……Kevin学长刚刚请你跳舞了”她可怜兮兮的捂着自己的小心脏“看在老天份上，你们那舞可真火辣，我还不能回神，完全不能回神。”

Jonah的脸仿佛被烧着了一样，为了转移朋友关于跳舞的注意力，他只好把手摊开，那张小纸条就乖巧躺在他的手心里“他的联系方式，你也许想知……”

“你是说……Kevin学长还给了你联系方式？？！！”Ashley觉得自己可以下楼跑圈了“Jonah，他肯定喜欢你，他肯定喜欢上你了。”

“别…你别胡说八道了…”Jonah紧张的语无伦次起来，可惜接下来的大半夜，他耳边都充斥着Ashley聒噪的声音和她喋喋不休的悔恨没有抓住机会和Kevin多说几句话，这一切持续到他的父亲闯入舞会接他回家。

Jonah的眼神不受控制的向Kevin的飘去，发现他似乎没有注意到自己，便只好跟着父亲亦步亦趋的离开了舞会。

他们应该告个别的，Jonah想到。


	2. Chapter 2

“舞会怎么样？”Ned问道。

“相当棒，玩的超级开心，我觉得我今晚大概瘦了五磅？一直跳舞跳舞跳舞，就是不能够停下来…食物也很不错，除了寿司，我没碰它们，看起来就是很令人反胃，Ashley也没碰，她也不喜欢寿司，你知道的，那种冷冰冰的米团子不讨女孩……”

Jonah总是忍不住把令他感到快乐的事情与人分享，无论是亲人还是朋友，或者网友什么的，一开始就停不下来。

虽然看起来傻乎乎的，但就是很可爱，仿佛他的快乐也能透过言语传递给别人似的，不过通常情况下也确实如此，他就像个撒播美好的小天使，仅仅旁观灿烂笑容和那些滔滔不绝的话语就能令人感同身受。

显然Ned也深知Jonah话唠本性，于是，他直接问到关键“那……你都跟谁跳舞了？”

“恩……”Jonah迟疑了一会儿，Kevin的名字终究只是停留在脑海里。

说实话，他其实挺烦被问这种问题，你要去哪玩？和谁一起出去？我认不认识他们？早点回来知道吗？诸如此类，不胜其扰。

尤其是他亲爱的老爸，总是过分的担心，仿佛外面会有什么魔鬼野兽把他绑走藏起来一样，打个赌吧，如果Ned知道他跟Kevin跳舞，一定会追问个没完没了，不把人家户口查的干净决不罢休。

“基本就是Ashley啊，还认识了一个塔尔夫中学的女生，然后我们成了朋友，还加了FB什么的……”Jonah敷衍的回答着。

显然，这个答案并不能令为儿子操碎心的父亲满意“那个男生是谁？穿着白衬衫，牛仔裤的，头发有些长…”说着，Ned还用手比了比脖颈的位置。

“Kevin?!”Jonah惊讶的出声“你怎么知道…”他强行咽下了后半句。

“Kevin……你们跳舞了？”Ned的眉毛皱成了一团，显然为Jonah先前的隐瞒而不快。

“就跳了一支舞而已”他着重强调了那个一字“我们又没怎么样。”

“他多大了？”

Jonah发誓他最讨厌这个“你问来问去好像录口供一样！”

“哪有，我就是很感兴趣…”浮夸的语气，糟糕的借口。

“你怎么会知道Kevin？”他终于想起来这个至关重要的问题，Ned来找他的时候，Kevin明明没跟他在一起。

“那个男孩一直在看你。我是说，我去找你的时候，他还盯着我了，而你走的时候又看着他……”Ned很满意自己的推理“你告诉我，他今年多大了？我还是比较希望你跟同龄人出去玩，他看起来比你成熟多了，不要被骗了……”

Kevin一直在看我？他一直看着？一直看我？

Jonah已经听不见父亲又苦口婆心的教诲了什么，他的耳膜里来回交荡着Ashley那句聒噪的他喜欢你他一定喜欢你和Ned那句他在看你一直看着你…

哦，他的大脑快爆炸了……

他看向Kevin的时候，分明没有得到丝毫注意力，这是什么玩笑吗？Jonah有些不解，又有些惶恐，说不定，Ned只是骗他而已。

Kevin亲了他，从耳际吻到嘴唇，紧闭的牙齿也被柔软而灵敏的舌尖撬开，辗转碾磨勾勾画画。

他一手固定住Jonah后颈，另一只手从Jonah有些宽大的T恤后顺着脊线摸了上去。

又是这样，Jonah本能的一颤，Kevin身体的热度似乎也蔓延到他的身上，而此时，他已经放弃了唇舌的攻略转战锁骨与胸口，略长的头发蹭在Jonah颈间，痒丝丝的，而那件薄薄的布料很快被唾液沾湿，贴在身上，勾勒出饱满诱人的形状。

Kevin固定在他后脑的手不知何时已经移到了臀部，他又向下划到腿根，并暗示性的向上抬了抬，Jonah乖巧的抬起腿迎合Kevin的试探，他们的下ñ体更亲密的磨蹭在一起……

“Jonah？”

“早餐做好了，快起床吃掉，你爸爸已经在楼下等着送你们两兄弟去上课了！”妈妈催促的声音令Jonah猛然惊醒。

“宝贝儿，你怎么了？”Jonah的面色红的不自然“发烧了么？你昨晚不该穿那么少的……”说着Jenny就想伸手试探他的额头，吓的Jonah连忙往被子里缩。

“没事的妈妈，我就是太困了，马上起来…”声音透过被子传出，显得闷闷的。

“好吧，那你快一点点…”

终于，Jonah听见门关上的声音。他飞快的窜出被子给门落锁，然后换了条干净的裤子，又把不小心弄脏的床单给塞进了床底，才装作什么事也没有的样子去卫生间洗漱，下楼吃饭，然后去上学。

理所当然地，Jonah的效率低极了。

这真是，糟糕的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早已脑飙万车而文还是进展太慢我到底什么候才能转到Kevin的暗黑视角让他们上车上车上车啊啊啊啊啊小天使视角纯洁的我都不敢超速【抽打自己】


End file.
